


Prince Charming

by PrettyCalypso



Series: The Chronicles of Ian & Kira [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, M/M, also a visit to prison, and a sexually frustrated Mickey, and cute fluffy couple stuff, and some cute kissing, family stuff, not a stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey decide to tell their families about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't supposed to post this piece tonight, I had something else planned. But the ideas for this fic were given to me by a very nice soul, so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

 

Ian walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Kira was kneeling on the floor, drawing vigorously, all of her art supplies scattered on the coffee table. The man fished his phone out of his pocket and typed a few words.

 

_[From Ian] Did you do it?_

 

Having received no answer all of thirty seconds later, he typed again.

 

_[From Ian] Did you do it yet???_

 

This time, his phone buzzed back only a couple of seconds after he had sent the text.

 

_[From Mickey] Calm your tits, I just got home! Told you I would do it, so I will. Can you trust me?_

 

_[From Ian] Sorry, I do trust you. It's stupid but I'm nervous._

 

_[From Mickey] It's gonna be fine. Call you later._

 

Ian sighed, and put his phone back in his pocket, before kneeling down next to his daughter. She was putting the final touches of color on a drawing Ian could only describe as... a violent aggression of the eyes.

 

“Is this drawing for someone, or you'll want me to pin it in your room?”

 

“It's for Yevgeny.”

 

Ian felt his body relax at the confession. Maybe things would go smoother than expected.

 

“So you guys are friends again?”

 

“No. He's a mean boy.”

 

“But you're drawing a picture for him.”

 

“The teacher made me. Because I took Yevgeny's crayons in art class.”

 

“Kira! Why did you do this?”

 

“He's a mean boy...”

 

Oh jeez, this was not going well after all... Ian thought for a moment about how to talk to his daughter. He had never been so nervous to tell her the truth, he would even take the time he had explained to her her mother was in prison over this one. He ran a soothing hand down her back and tried to find the right words.

 

“Sweetie, you can't just do things like that. I know Yevgeny hurt you, but he's not worth being punished over. And I know that you thought you would maybe marry him someday, but you will meet so many other boys in your life.”

 

(Well, not too many boys, Ian hoped. And he totally blamed Disney for the Prince Charming, happily ever after crap.)

 

“Yevgeny found another girl he likes, it happens sometimes. And I'm sure you'll find another boy you like soon enough.”

 

“Or a girl.” Kira declared. “I could kiss a girl, right? Tommy saw Mrs James, the third grade teacher, kissing another woman. He said it was not normal, but I said it was okay.”

 

“Of course it's okay! A girl can kiss another girl, and a boy can kiss another boy. Some people like to kiss both boys and girls, and some people don't like to kiss at all. It's all okay. As long as you don't force the other person to kiss you.”

 

Kira finally smiled, and Ian was more than happy that his daughter understood those things, it would make everything easier. The little girl looked up at her father, and suddenly her smile disappeared.

 

“Maybe I'll never find anyone I like, or who likes me.”

 

“Oh no baby, why would you say that?”

 

“Because you don't have anyone... Maybe I'll be just like you.”

 

Ian smiled shyly.

 

“What if I told you there is someone I like? Someone I want to kiss all the time, and who wants to kiss me too.”

 

********

 

Mickey answered his nervous boyfriend quickly.

 

_[From Mickey] It's gonna be fine. Call you later._

 

And he put his phone back in his pocket. _Okay, let's do this shit._ He pushed the glass door open and entered the living room. Yevgeny was half lying on the couch, so engrossed in some kid TV show that he didn't even see his father walking in. Mickey ruffled his son's hair.

 

“Hey buddy.”

 

No answer.

 

“You finished your homework?”

 

The boy nodded vaguely. Okay, good enough for now. Mickey walked toward the kitchen, from which he could hear two different voices coming. He leaned against the wall and took some time to look at the two women of his life cooking and talking animatedly. After a few minutes, they finally noticed his presence, so Mickey detached himself from the wall and went to hug his sister.

 

“Hey Mandy. Didn't know you were coming.”

 

In response, she punched him lightly in the arm.

 

“Yes, you did! It's the second Thursday of the month, remember? The night I've came to your place regularly for the past five years to enjoy the delicious food your wife cooks!”

 

“Is it already?”

 

“Yes. But if you don't want me here, I can leave.”

 

Mickey smiled broadly to his sister.

 

“No, of course not. I'm actually happy you're here, because I kinda have something to tell you all.”

 

“Oh yes.” Svetlana chipped in. “It's that you've been doing it with Kira's dad, the orange man?”

 

Mickey and Mandy both wore the exact same expression at this instant, and they talked at the exact same time.

 

“What?”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Of course, I knew. I know everything in your life.”

 

“That's fucking creepy...”

 

“Who's this _'orange man'_?” Mandy's slightly over-pitched voice asked. “You've been doing it with a giant carrot? Or you know like those guys in supermarkets who dress as vegetables to make you eat more healthy?”

 

Mickey sighed. Right now he didn't like them so much, the women in his life.

 

“No, he's not a giant carrot. He's an actual respectable man with a normal job. He just has red hair.”

 

“Oh I didn't know you were into gingers...” Mandy said.

 

“He's ginger, but he's sexy.” Svetlana replied.

 

Mickey ran a tired hand across his face, and just left the room to go sit with his son in front of a meaningless cartoon, the adventures of weirdly shaped creatures, talking with annoying voices, and fighting over stupid things.

 

“So... how is it going with April?”

 

Yevgeny turned to his father, looking at him like he was the stupidest man in the world.

 

“April is not my girlfriend anymore. It's Gracie now.”

 

“Gracie, huh?”

 

Yevgeny nodded, and turned back to the TV. Mickey stared at the back of his son's head for a while.

 

“You're being nice with these girls, right Yevy?”

 

And the little boy had this look in his eyes again.

 

“Of course I'm nice, daddy.”

 

“Good. Because I know it's cool to have all these girlfriends, but you have to treat them right. Okay?”

 

“Yes, daddy...” the boy sighed.

 

Mickey knew he was being a pain in the ass, but he also knew it was the kind of speech he wished his father had given him, and especially his brothers, when they were younger – but it was clearly expecting way, way too much from Terry – and Mickey had promised himself when Yevgeny was born that he would do his best to be, at least, a ten-times better father than his own.

 

“Yevgeny... You remember when your mom and I talked to you about love? And about the fact that we don't love each other like other parents do?”

 

The boy turned back to his father and smiled.

 

“Yes, I remember. I know you like boys, and Mama likes boys, and girls. And I remember when Mama had a girlfriend. She was nice, she bought me stuff.”

 

Mickey nodded. Yes, Svetlana had managed to date some rich North Side chick for a few months. But things had gone wrong when she had learned the woman was actually married, and not the same way Svetlana was.

 

“But you never had a boyfriend daddy.” Yevgeny suddenly seemed to realize.

 

“And what if I told you I have one now?”

 

Yevgeny's smile was matching his father's. But apparently not for the same reasons.

 

“Do you think he's gonna buy me toys too?”

 

********

 

A few hours later, Yevgeny was tucked comfortably in bed, and Mickey dropped on the couch next to his sister, offering her a beer.

 

“So,” Mandy said after drinking a few sips of the cold alcohol. “Am I gonna meet this guy?”

 

“Yes, you will.”

 

Mandy's mouth dropped again.

 

“Seriously? Mickey Milkovich has an actual boyfriend and he's going to introduce him to his family? I never thought I'd see the day... You must really like him.”

 

Mickey smiled around his own bottle.

 

“I do.”

 

This time Mandy actually cooed, and nudged her brother's arm.

 

“Oh Mick, I'm so happy for you!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Get off me!”

 

********

 

Ian untied his tie, and tied it again for the fourth time that evening. He had spent the last hour fidgeting in front of his mirror.

 

“You think they're gonna like me?”

 

Mickey sighed, and stood up from the edge of the bed where he had been sitting, looking at his boyfriend nervously changing clothes a few too many times. He slapped Ian's hands away and started to tie the tie himself.

 

“First of all, Svetlana already knows you, and she kinda likes you. And Mandy is just a female version of me, so I'm not too worried there. Second, you cooked them dinner. If anything, they'll definitely like you for that.”

 

The redhead smiled, slightly reassured.

 

“Why are you wearing a tie anyway?”

 

“Because I want to look good!”

 

Mickey grinned, and pulled his favorite ginger forward by said tie to drop a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“You always look good.”

 

Ian leaned back to kiss Mickey more deeply, but the two men were interrupted by a little girl's scream.

 

“Daaaad!!! They're here!!!!”

 

Ian took a deep, somewhat unsteady, breath.

 

“Okay, let's do this.”

 

********

 

Mickey had been right to mock the tie, he himself was wearing simple jeans and a dress shirt, Svetlana was in a woolen sweater dress, and Mandy – who, Mickey had been right once again, looked exactly like the feminine version of her brother – seemed to be coming right from an office with her classic business suit on. Overall, Ian felt way overdressed. But he tried not to focus too long on that and hugged both women quickly.

 

“Why are you gay?” was the first thing Mandy said to the redhead. “Seriously, Lana was right, you're damn sexy.”

 

Ian had honestly no idea what to answer to that, and he felt his cheeks getting seriously red. So he turned toward the kitchen and started to fill bowls of mac & cheese for the kids to eat on the coffee table in front of the TV. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kira starting to fight with Yevgeny over what movie to watch. He made a discrete hand gesture to ask his daughter for a sidebar. The girl came dragging her feet, but she came anyway. Ian kneeled to her height.

 

“Hey sweetie, Yevgeny is a guest here, and I really want this evening to go well. So maybe you could watch what Yevgeny wants. You've already seen Frozen like a thousand times anyway.”

 

Kira pouted, but nodded nevertheless.

 

“Okaaayyy daaaddyyy...”

 

And she went back to the TV, dragging her feet even more. Ian stood back up to be met by Mandy's blue gaze.

 

“She's a cutie.”

 

“She is.”

 

“You raise her by yourself?”

 

Ian's eyes went suddenly back to the kitchen. He didn't exactly know what Mickey had told her about Kira's mom, or even if he had talked about her at all. Considering Mickey had himself been in juvie, and wasn't ashamed to talk about it with strangers, Ian figured that maybe Mandy would be okay with Riley's situation, but he wasn't quite ready to face the possibility just now.

 

“Uh, yeah.” he mumbled. “Her mother isn't really in the picture.”

 

“So she does have a mother? Or was she like a surrogate or something? Or maybe you weren't always gay...”

 

“Mandy!”

 

The woman turned to face a pissed-looking Mickey.

 

“Stop harassing him!”

 

“I'm just looking out for you, big brother. Making sure he's not too creepy, or messed up.”

 

“Well he's not. Now stop asking stupid fucking questions. Can't you act normal, and polite to the guy who invited you in his house and cooked for you? Jesus...”

 

Ian was pretty sure the Mickey who was defending his honor was the sexiest Mickey possible. Maybe he started to see the appeal of the Disney Prince Charming type...

 

********

 

The rest of the meal went on without too much trouble. The kids had managed to agree on a movie, and watched it in silence without fighting. The food was good, everybody praised Ian's cooking, and Svetlana even requested the recipe. Mandy didn't ask any more questions Ian wasn't ready to answer – and even when she seemed about to ask something inappropriate, her brother just sent her a killer stare that shut her up. And Mickey kept a reassuring hand on Ian's knee for the entirety of dinner.

 

At nine o'clock, Mandy had already left, and Svetlana and Yevgeny were waiting for Mickey in the car. Ian caught his boyfriend's hand and dragged him back toward him, chest against chest, forehead against forehead.

 

“See,” Mickey whispered. “It went well.”

 

“Next time I bring you and Yevy to the Gallagher household... on Thanksgiving.”

 

“Oh hell no! But okay for a low key dinner with your siblings, and only them, no kids or spouses.”

 

“That's a start...”

 

Ian kissed Mickey slowly.

 

“I wish you'd stay.”

 

“I have to put Yev in bed, and you have to take care of Kira. But maybe I can swing by later...”

 

“Hum, maybe you can...”

 

********

 

The alarm rang once, twice, three times before Ian finally shut it up and agreed to open his eyes. He hated to wake up this early on a Sunday, but it was “Riley Sunday”, so he knew he had to.

 

“Seven am? You're kidding me right now?” Mickey mumbled from somewhere under the covers.

 

“I warned you I had to wake up early. You should've left last night, but you just couldn't get enough of me.”

 

“Shut up, your ass isn't that irresistible.”

 

Ian smirked and turned Mickey on his back to straddle his lower waist, rubbing their cotton covered cocks together.

 

“You're sure about that?”

 

Mickey groaned, suddenly hating Ian's “boxers rule” – with Kira in the house, Ian wasn't allowing them to sleep naked. The redhead pulled Mickey into a harsh kiss, and Mickey slipped his hands in his boyfriend's boxers, gripping his ass to bring him closer and create more fiction. Ian was the one who moaned this time, and Mickey grinned against his lips. He slid his finger against the elastic waistband of the only piece of clothing Ian was wearing, but the redhead pulled away, leaving Mickey's lips and leaving the bed. When Mickey witnessed him pulling on more clothes, he started to complain.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

 

Ian sent him an apologetic look.

 

“Sorry, I have to go wake up Kira. We can't be late, these days are important for her.”

 

Mickey sighed and fell back onto his pillow – yes, it was _his_ pillow now – but didn't say anything. He couldn't really come between Ian and his baby mama, especially when Kira's happiness and well-being were at stake.

 

********

 

The prison was always giving Ian the creeps. These dirty gray walls, the cold vibes, the noises, and the people... He hated bringing Kira here, so, so much. But he knew he had to, he couldn't really deprive his daughter from her mother, and he didn't want to either. That being said, he hated Riley a little bit more every time he had to bring his baby girl in such a horrible place so she could see her mother in a very unflattering khaki jumpsuit. Ian knew that if Riley had never been to jail his relationship with Kira would be very different, but still it was unfair for a girl to grow up with her mother behind bars.

 

Kira talked animatedly with Riley for three quarters of the allowed time. She told her about her latest report card, about her friends at school, about the last movie she had seen, the usual. And Riley smiled at her daughter all along, hiding as best as she could the sadness in her eyes – and if Kira wasn't able to see it, Ian always was. Not long before the end of their time, Ian informed Kira that time was almost up, and the girl said goodbye to her mom before giving the phone to her father. It was their little routine, Ian always took the last minutes of the visit to inform Riley that yes, everything was fine with Kira. But this time he had something more to tell her.

 

“I met someone...”

 

“You did? That's awesome Ian! How is he?”

 

“He's... pretty great. And he has a kid too, Kira's age actually.”

 

“So, you guys serious?”

 

“Yeah, I guess we are...”

 

“How long?”

 

“Two months.”

 

“I'm happy for you.”

 

“So, you're okay with me having him around Kira, even if you don't know him?”

 

“Ian, my angel... You're a better father that I could have ever hoped for Kira. If you really like this guy, and if you trust him, I trust you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“What's his name?”

 

“Mickey.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There were only three fics to this series at first. But now there are four, yay! So expect more of these shenanigans soon. ;)


End file.
